Bottle of Joy
by gohanfan1
Summary: Yamcha visits his friend to try and get him to relax a bit. Bag in hand he sets off for a mission but what did he do? He can't remember but he sure remembers a kiss. (Alcohol use warning w )


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Dbz **

**Happyclamier:**** I write this for a special person I forgot the username because of the crazy week XD Sorry for it taking awhile and hopefully you will like. ~Alcohol use~**

**Chapter One**

Tien smirked as he saw Yamcha standing outside his door with a bag in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Tien asked as he looked at the bag curious. Yamcha laughed and brushed past his friend to get inside the capsule house.

"You're always training to get stronger than Goku, but you can't keep straining your body or you'll get hurt." He said smiling. Tien noticed that he was wearing normal human clothes, blue jeans and a plain red t-shirt with a baseball hat.

"I'll be okay. What do you have?" Tien finally asked. Yamcha showed him making Tien walk back with his eyes wide.

"Why'd you bring that?!" Yamcha rolled his eyes as he moved the object back and forth.

"Don't tell me you have never drank before. How old are you 12?" Yamcha burst into a fit of laughter laying the bottle on the table while Tien just looked at it confused.

"I'm proud to say I've had better things to do in my life than drink alcohol." Tien walked forward to grab the bottle so he could inspect it. It was a type of bourbon that he was unfamiliar by.

"I have drank before but I don't do it much." He admitted sitting it down watching the liquid rock from side to side. Yamcha whistled as he walked over the couch that looked brand new. He plotted himself down and looked at Tien patting the seat next to him.

"Bring it here." Tien looked at Yamcha confused but brought it anyway.

"If you get drunk don't expect special treatment." Tien said with a small smile indicating he was joking. Yamcha rolled his eyes and playfully punched his friend's shoulder.

"Come on, lighten up dude. You seem so tense... Hey I have an idea." Tien looked at him waiting for him to finish his incomplete thought. Yamcha thrust the bottle into Tiens chest and winked.

"I dare you to drink this whole bottle. Or most of it if you can." Yamcha opened the lid and sat back eyeing his friend as though he was about to do a magic trick. Tien sighed and sat the drink on the floor in front of the couch.

"What would I get out of it? A bad hangover?" Yamcha nudged him and laughed.

"I'll leave you alone for training. If not I guess I could swing by everyday to talk to you. You don't have to drink it all just most." Yamcha quickly finished. Tien sighed once again and picked the bottle back up. He placed it close to his nose only to cringe at the awful smell. Yamcha watched in humor as he watched his friend try to take a drink. His eyes widened as Tien tilted it up and started drinking it straight. He was half way through before he stopped and coughed a bit. Yamcha patted him on the back trying to help him and laughed when he saw a blush etched on his friends face with all three eyes dilated. Tien then placed the bottle in Yamcha's hands smirking.

"You can finish." Yamcha smirked and drank it too. He almost drank the rest but there was about 3 teaspoons left. He sat it down, which in turned fell on its side making a clinking sound. Silence filled the room and the only thing that could be heard were their breaths.

"So why are you so quiet?" Yamcha asked slurring it a bit. Tien looked at him with a small smirk and moved to the side to get closer.

"I don't know you were quiet first." Yamcha laughed and threw an arm around Tiens shoulder.

"We both fell silent. How about we do something." Tien looked at him confused.

"Like what?" Yamcha shrugged and looked at Tien with a huge smile. He then bent down and placed a kiss on Tiens lips causing the other male to blush madly.

"What the hell?! Why'd you that?" Yamcha shrugged and sat back more into the cushion.

"I felt like it. You have kissed before right buddy?" Tien touched his lips looking at Yamcha confused again.

"Of course, but not with a guy." Yamcha nodded and smirked.

"But there has to be a guy that you think is cute. How about Goku?" Tien's mouth almost hit the floor.

"He's my rival not a crush... But... Gohan..." Yamcha laughed as he started stuttering.

"Gohan huh?" Tien pushed Yamcha down and glared at him threatening, but it only caused Yamcha to go into a fit of laughter.

"Never tell him or anyone. It's not really a crush but he looks cute. When he was a kid it was his child charm but now that he's in high school he still has the same arua around him making him seem so... Unique." Yamcha rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Tien causing that said person to gasp. He began to rock his hips causing Tien to hold in a few moans but then everything stopped making him confused more. He looked at Yamcha and his eye started twitching. Yamcha was laying with his legs limp around Tien sleeping soundly. Tien smirked and moved Yamcha so that he was laying on Tien's chest. It was going to be a funny morning with Yamcha not remembering anything. Tien smirked and fell asleep as well...

**Next Morning:**

"What happened?!" Yamcha asked loudly as the two stared at each other shocked.

"I... I... I don't know." Tien said moving to one side of the couch as Yamcha moved to the other. They both blushed madly as some of the memories flooded their minds but not all.

"We can not tell the others about this okay. If we do they'll only laugh at us until they die." Tien nodded and grabbed the bottle responsible, throwing it away in a trash can in the kitchen. When he got back he noticed that Yamcha was standing putting on his baseball cap that must have fallen off during the night before. He looked at Tien with a smile and walked over to him.

"Well, I forgot most of the night but I guess I'll see you later." He pecked a kiss on Tien's cheek and laughed as he ran out the door waving. Tien touched his cheek smiling liking the tingle it left behind. He was actually a bit happy that he forgot what happened most of the night because now they could restart the night over and over again.

**Okay I had mojor writing blocks while writing this along with Bonnaroo so... It took awhile for me to post this and I apologize. :3 Hopefully you enjoyed ^w^ **


End file.
